Stay With Me Always
by Alakittynya
Summary: All Amy wanted was for someone to be with her through thick & thin, forever & ever. But, after being rejected by Sonic for REAL, Amy almost loses all hope... until a certain ebony hedgehog comes along. ShadXAmy,Rated T 4 saftey. -Ch 1-3 recently revamped-
1. Mixed Feelings

_**Ok! This is a remake of chapter one! ^^ Both of the chao gardens from Sonic DX Directors Cut & Sonic Adventure 2 Battle are in here. Sorry if the characters are OOC...^^' It is my first Shad Amy fic so be nice please Kay! Here we go! Enjoy ch 1!**_

_****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog nor any of these other characters. Sega does. I only own the chao mentioned in here.****_

_**Stay With Me Always **_

_**By: NikkiChan17**_

_**Chapter 1: Mixed Feelings**_

We come upon 19 year old Sonic visiting his chao Rover in the hero garden along with 13 year old Tails and 21 year old Knuckles.

Rover is a shiny red chao who is part goat and is an adult hero. Sonic was feeding and playing with Rover, along with giving him chaos drives for skills.

"Sonic," Rover said excitedly with innocent eyes, "Teach me how to run as fast as you!" "Heh heh..." Sonic said amused while he gave Rover a soft noogie ontop of his head, "Well that could take a while! Maybe someday… I will find you more green chaos drives so you can run faster." "Woohoo!" the chao said in a hyper voice and jumped up in the air.

"Now Penny… be careful," Knuckles warned with caution and a worried look on his face as his chao Penny was learning to run, "I don't want you to trip." "Oh daddy!" Penny exclaimed with a carefree attitude, "I'll be-Whoops!" Penny then tripped and landed on her butt, "Told you so" Knuckles sighed while shaking his head, arms crossed.

Penny is a brown chao that is also an adult hero. She is part dragon and has a tiny, sweet smile. She always refers to Knuckles as Daddy when Knuckles is watching over her and he is very protective. He plays with Penny because Knuckles thinks she needs more attention_._

"Daddy, will I ever learn how to fly like you?" Penny asked with eagerness in her voice and with cute big eyes. "Yeah," Knuckles replied with a smile on his face at the word 'daddy', "You will. I will give you more purple chaos drives so you can fly, ok?" "Hee hee! I like purple! Ok daddy!" Penny chirped happily and made a tiny twirl.

"Hey Honey," Tails yelled trying to get his Chao's attention, "Watch this!" Honey is a white and red adult hero Chao. She is part cheetah. "Wha-?" Honey said, confused with a kawaii child voice and turned around. Tails ran up onto the fancy platform and jumped really high and flew all over the garden and returned to Honey. "Yay!" Honey cheered while jumping up and down, being easily amused, "That was sooo cool!" "Uh… thanks," Tails mumbled while rubbing his neck, flattered.

"Yo Amy!" Amber exclaimed and pointed in the direction of where Sonic & his Chao were at, "Isn't that Sonic, your wannabe boyfriend?" Amber is Amy's chao who is an adult hero. She is shiny light pink and light blue that is part seal and part unicorn. She is one of Amy's best friends. Beautiful 16 year old Amy, with her below shoulder length hair and her shining emerald green eyes, turned around, gasped, then squealed, "Soniku~!" and started to run over to them with Amber following, so she could talk to Sonic. The blue hedgehog, upon hearing Amy's voice, cringed and began to roll his eyes.

"Oh boy!" Knuckles wailed with an annoyed look on his face, "Here comes trouble!"

"_Just what I need…"_Sonic thought sarcastically, _"Why do I always seem to run into her, JUST when I have finally found peace and quiet?"_

"Rover's there too," Amber breathed while sighing at the mention of Ro_v_er, with hearts floating above her love-stricken head. "You two would make a perfect couple," Amy remarked with a pretty smile. Amber lightly blushed then shyly asked,** "**You really think so?" "Just a girl's intuition," Amy smirked and winked, making little Amber turn crimson. They finally ended up in front of Sonic and Rover, which Sonic looked anything but friendly at the moment.

"Let me guess..." Sonic grumbled and looked at her in an apathetic way, "You want to marry me, right?"

"Yeah! What else?" Amy retorted with her hands on her hips, "You know I'm always asking you that!"

"Amy," Sonic sighed, "I need to talk to you... I think it's about time I've made something clear."

Sonic and Amy go far enough out of hearing but kept an eye on their chao.

"Are you finally going to marry me?" Amy asked enthusiastically while clasping her hands together, eyes sparkling. "No," Sonic spat with a matter of fact attitude. "Poo..." Amy pouted and crossed her arms with a sour look on her face. "Look Amy..." Sonic started, "I don't like you like that. I only think of you as a friend. Also, right now, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment because I feel too young and I wanna go on more adventures and well… I'm looking for a girlfriend that's not you. Plus, I like where our relationship is at the moment... at just being friends. I mean, I love you like a little sister and nothing will change that. So… the answers always and always will be no. So please don't ask me anymore okay?"

Amy just stood there for a moment with her head down and softly spoke, "O-okay Sonic... I... I won't bother you any more," Amy sobbed and ran out of the garden heart broken with Amber following along.

"AMES!" Sonic yelled after her, "Wait!" Sonic went to catch up with her but Knuckles calked to the blue hedgehog, "Sonic! Let her go..." which he stopped and looked at Knuckles with a guilty look on his face. _"Aww geez..."_ Sonic thought to himself, _"I've really done it this time..."_

Amber followed Amy into the regular chao garden and went way above the chao waterfall, where chao races and karate are held. Amy and Amber go inside a second cave with one passage. Amy pressed a button on the wall that is hidden and a secret door opens. Amy rushed in with Amber close behind and the door shut behind them again, causing it to disappear_. _

_** if you would like to read more info on her home, please skip down to the end of the story. If not, read the rest of the fanfic, then read about it :9**_

A little later, 19 year old Shadow (at least i think hes that old...) came into the regular chao garden to visit his dark chao Jackie. He is black and red and he is an adult. He is part cheetah, part dragon and part seal.

"Hey Shadow!" Jackie chirped, happy to see his master.

"Humph," was all Shadow uttered.

"I saw a pretty lady with pink hair run up by the waterfall," Jackie stated looking up toward the waterfall with a worried expression on his innocent face, "I think the lady was crying... I also saw a chao follow her there too. They probably headed to the races or karate.… We should go check it out."

"Huh? Hmm… fine," Shadow murmured with no expression whatsoever and followed Jackie up the waterfall.

Shadow and Jackie went to look at the chao races and the karate areas but with no luck. They exited out of the cave and explored the rocks more. They found the other cave and only saw the one passage and walked inside. They kept looking around for about ten minutes and were about to give up, until they heard sobbing that sounded like it came from the other side of the wall. They decided to continue to investigate more to find where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, Jackie tripped on a rock and bumped into Shadow, causing him to fall and bump against the wall of the cave. He then accidentally pressed the button to the secret door to Amy's house and it opened right in front of them. They got up and dusted themselves off and went inside to explore which the noise was becoming clearer and clearer as they wandered inside...

Meanwhile, Amy is inside of her room lying down on her bed, crying over the matter of being rejected by Sonic. "A-Amber...?" Amy sobbed and the shiny pink chao looked up at her and asked in an innocent voice, "Yes, Amy?" "Am I... really that annoying...? T-to the point that no one would ever love me?" Amy had been crying for an hour straight. She tried to listen to sad music hoping it would cheer her up, but with no avail. "No Amy chan! I think you're really fun and sweet," Amber complimented her friend, trying to cheer her up. Amy smiled weakly and said in a soft tone, "Thanks Amber..." Amy sighed then said half to herself and half to Amber, "I guess I really am foolish to try and get Sonic to marry me huh? He's right about our current brother sister relationship... I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world... And yet... why does it still hurt?"

"I know just what will cheer you up!" Amber chirped and wentover to one of Amy's shelves and got volume five of Tokyo Mew Mew and handed it to Amy.

"Hmm?" Amy queried and took the purple book out of her chao's hands, "Tokyo Mew Mew?" Amy sat up and started to read the book, which she then finally stopped crying. Halfway through the book, she got to the part when Ichigo & Masaya kiss and then started to daydream. "I wish I had a guy to kiss…" Amy sighed romantically and flopped back down onto her bed, then grabbed her pillow, "And someone to be with me always forever and ever... huuuuh~! ... Well, its not like some handsome guy who's better than Sonic will MAGICALLY appear before my eyes..."

Amber looked up to see Shadow and Jackie just standing at her bedroom doorway and staring at them, "Uh Amy...?"

"Yeah Ambz?" Amy sat up slowly, looked at the doorway and jumped two feet in the air. "Wh-wh-what in the-?"

"Well, I think you got your wish..." Amber joked impishly with a smirk on her face, which Amy glared at the chao and then turned towards the two figures standing in the doorway.

"…" Shadow said nothing.

"I-if you don't have a reason for being here, then just leave!" Amy spat, puffing up her cheeks.

"I saw you and your friend running over here and I was concerned…" Jackie said shyly with a bashful look in his eyes.

"O-oh..." Amy looked down at the floor with a shadow over her eyes, "Thank you... But I'm fine..." Amy was trying to hold back sobs, "N-no really... I...I-I'm fine-" at the last part of her sentence Amy slumped to the ground, put her face into her hands, and broke down crying uncontrollably which Amber went over to her and rubbed her back. Shadow, upon seeing Amy cry, walked over to her instinctively to comfort Amy with a hug.

"You…" Amy said through sobs, "You don't have to do that…" as she spoke she began to blush a little, "I mean, its ok... really. I'll be fine."

"Oh uh… my apologies," Shadow let go and started to blush slightly as well, "I just saw you crying and well… I just… felt like I needed to assist you some how…"

"Umm...Thank you for your concern," Amy said smiling and wiped away her tears.

"Why were you crying any way?" asked Shadow as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Well," Amy began to explain and then said very fast, "I came over to Sonic and told him we should get married and he said that he feels too young to marry and that he doesn't like me in that way only as a sister." (i wanted to originally have this text all together, but FF was being retarded and wouldnt let me) Shadow stared at her wide eyed with sweat drops running down his forehead as he tried to understand what the pink hedgehog was saying. She then sighed and put rested her chin on her hand, "I guess I'm just too obnoxious and childish…"

After a few moments of absorbing that information, the ebony hedgehog cleared his throat and pondered, "Hmm... no offense…" Shadow started, "But you do act... childish. Plus, the idea of getting married at your age is very immature," the male hedgehog stated bluntly, causing Amy to hang her head down in shame. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he felt that the hard truth must be spoken. Doubtless, he also knew that there was another observation to be considered in this situation.

"Nevertheless though..." Shadow continued and the pink hedgehog looked up at him, "He should have kept your feelings intact when explaining his emotions. If the desire impends upon you, then I suggest to tell him what's agitating you."

"...You know what?" Amy expressed after a couple of seconds with a nod, "Your right. But really, I should also just try to get over Sonic cause there are better guys out there for me any way… I truly need to start acting my age and just learn to control my emotions more efficiently. Thank you so much for helping me Shadow! It means alot to me!" Amy hugged him which he looked surprised and stunned, but he hugged her back.

"_I not know why but...hugging Shadow..__. feels so right…" _Amy thought slightly confused at her own actions but also had a light heart.

"_What is this weird feeling that is happening right now?" _Shadow thought perplexed_, "My mind is telling me to push her away… but at the same time, it's telling me to keep holding on. Why? Is this some sort of enjoyment? I feel happy and I hardly know her…"_

Amy nuzzled into Shadow, which he just brushed off his thoughts and relaxed in her arms. After a few moments, Jackie and Amber started to lightly giggle at them both, which caused the two hedgehogs to come back to their senses and let go of each other.

"Umm… so… do you have a place to stay?" Amy asked as they both began to stand up, while a deep blush spread across her muzzle,**"**I sleep in the Mystic Ruins forest by the altar…" Shadow stated flatly with no expression on his face.

"If you like, I have a guest room with a very comfortable bed and a bathroom with a shower in it…"Amy offered shyly, "There is a TV in there too with cable and a DVD player… I have some movies to watch…"

"… Uh… alright. That's... Generous if you. I... esteem the hospitality," Shadow mumbled trying to be polite as he looked down at his air shoes.

"You're welcome," Amy replied with a smile, "If you like, Jackie, you can stay too."

"You can stay in my room if you like!" Amber voiced with happiness. "There are two beds in there!" _(Amber's room is the size of a big walk in closet. Her bed is a miniature full sized bed that could fit two Chao in it. Tails built her a cupboard in the wall for her to store her toys and Chao fruit. )_

"Uh… if that's ok… Sure!" Jackie agreed with a shy nod.

"Yay! A sleepover!" Amber squealed with delight while jumping in the air.

"Now don't stay up too late…" Amy commanded giggling while using her hand to cover her mouth. **"**Hmph," Shadow uttered softly with a small smile on his muzzle as he watched the two Chao behave like excited children.

"_I've never seen Shadow smile before. It's so… unlike him..."_Amy thought with curiosity as a tint of pink formed on her cheeks, "So, would you like anything to eat?" Amy asked as she headed towards the kitchen with Shadow and the two Chao following.

Shadows eyes brightened up at the mention of food… All he has had to eat within the last couple of weeks was chao fruit, which is kinda good until you eat too much of it all of the time, "If it's not too much to request…" Shadow mumbled in reply.

"Of course not!" Amy complied cheerfully while waving her hand up and down, "I will make some hamburgers! How does that sound?"

"Just as long as it's not fruit," The ebony hedgehog grumbled with a scowl on his face.

"Heheh, I can do that," Amy replied while laughing lightly.

Amy prepared the hamburger meat in a frying pan and before long, the meal was ready. Everyone happily ate the typical American meal and the two hedgehogs listened to their Chao about their experiences in the chao garden and events. Amy, with Shadow's help, soon enough cleared the table when everyone finished, cleaned the dishes, then got ready for bed at around 10 o' clock. Once Amy got her pj's on, she headed over to Shadow's room to talk.

"Hey Shadow?" Amy questioned as she peeked her head around the corner of the door.

Shadow turned and looked from his dresser that had some knick-knacks he was looking at, "Hmm?"

" Uh… thanks for being there when I was crying…" Amy remarked while slightly blushing and slowly walking over towards him while staring down at the floor. "It really helped me and um… It's the first time that any one has genuinely cared for me. I uh… I think you deserve this too…"

Amy brought her arm up and handed the ebony hedgehog a red rose and embraced him while he began to blush uncontrollably.

"Uh… You're welcome. That... really isn't required," Shadow reasoned as he tried to coax the pink hedgehog off of him, since it was awkward, "After all, you are allowing me to stay here and that will suffice."

"Its my pleasure, really. You can stay here as long as you like," Amy chirped while releasing him, "Just make yourself at home. It's the least I can do. Uh... Hey umm, I was wondering...Would you like to go to Twinkle Park with Amber and I tomorrow? I have two extra tickets... I was gonna give them to Cream and Rouge, but they were busy... Uhh~... sooo~… y-you can bring Jackie."

"Hmm...I don't think I'm occupied with anything tomorrow..." Shadow thought out loud while looking down for a second and then looked back up at her, "That's fine."

" Cool! Thanks." the pink hedgehog said happily, walked towards the doorway and turned around slightly, "Goodnight Shadow," Amy whispered softly and walked out of the room while heading into her bedroom.

" _I hardly know Shadow and yet…" _Amy thought with a little curiosity as she climbed into bed_, "I like him. He's sweet but timid, a little shy, unselfish... Well, to an extent,_" Amy giggled softly to herself,"_ He's also handsome and serious too... I think in many ways, he's a few steps above Sonic. Maybe… for the first time in my life, he's that special someone for me. Maybe… Eeeyaaah... Jussst...maybee..."_Amy then drifted off to sleep in mid-thought, with a soft smile planted on her face.

Meanwhile, Shadow can't sleep because his restless mind can't stop thinking of Amy. It was gonna drive him insane if he didn't do something about it soon. So after a couple of hours of tossing and turning in bed, Shadow walked over to Amy's room to check on her. He quietly walked over to her bedside and glanced over her.

"_She's very attractive…"_ Shadow thought with admiration as he observed the sleeping hedgehog, _"I've never felt so happy in my life. When I'm around her, I feel like I don't want to leave her…very strange…"_

" …Shadow…" Amy whimpered in her sleep and Shadow jumped, slightly startled, "Don't leave me… Please… Stay with me always… forever and ever…" Amy stops talking in her sleep and remains silent, causing the ebony hedgehog to sigh in relief.

Shadow smiled, bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, _"I will never leave you," _Shadow though soft heartedly, _"I promise. I shall remain by your side. Always…"_

Shadow started to walk out of the room then turned around slightly before turning off the light, "Goodnight, my sweet Rose," Shadow said in a soft, tender voice.

Shadow closer her door and walked into his room and shut his bedroom door behind him. He then picked up the rose that Amy gave to him and sat on his bed. He fiddled with it for a while, entranced and intrigued by it's beauty. As he stared at the rose, he also admired the intention of the giver with a lightened heart. After a while, he goes into the kitchen, finds a vase, puts the rose inside it, then finally sets it on his dresser in his room. He then decided to turn off his light and shuffle into bed. Before resting, he turned his head to glance and at the rose once more, then he shifted his body into a comfortable position, and slowly fell asleep feeling at peace and satisfied.

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I luv fluff as you can tell! I can't help myself! Hee hee! I'm very satisfied with this revised chapter, since I think it flows a lot more smoothly then the old version. Well if you feel like it was rushed, please tell me but BE NICE! Please wait for next chappie and REVIEW! ... OR ELSE. (evil smirk) Kekekeke~... Heh, Ja ne! ;3**_

_******__Heres the bg on the cave. Well the second passage is hidden because that's Amy's secret house. Let's just say that she likes her privacy. Since she's still a minor, she doesn't exactly have enough money to pay for rent... She can only afford the basic essentials and some luxuries every once in a while. So with this house, Amy only has to pay for food, clothes, her cell phone bills, etc. Amy uses a solar powered electric generator for electricity. Also, she gets water from the neutral Chao garden waterfall that goes into a tank (which Tails built especially for Amy) and pumps water from it into areas of her house. As for sewage... Hehe... don't ask._ _The only one that Amy trusts is Amber and Tails, since Amber can keep her location a secret and Tails works on the maintenance of her house.__ Tails reasons that if he only knows where she lives, then the less chances that an enemy will find her and kidnap her. Everyone agreed with this reasoning so they developed a way for them to get to Amys house. There's a teleporter at Tails workshop. Only certain people (such as Cream, Rouge, Sonic, and few others) know the coordinates to get to her house. At Amy's house the other teleporter is in a separate room made of the cave rock wall the Tails separated out from Amy's house. The other door that goes to the chao garden is hidden on the out side of her house and the inside. On the inside of the house, the other door is hidden in her__ lavender painted living room __behind a long, majestic painting of the Ancient Mystic Ruins temple. I know it's a lot to take in, but hey, at least I got a sence of imagination right? ;9 Thanks for reading!_


	2. Old Memories Brought Back

**Ok! Thank you for the reviews, even though there was only a couple…and one very rude one! No matter! Nothing fazes me! I revised this chapter to run a bit more smoothly as well.**

**Hope your ready cause here's a new major character for you guys. Her name is Moonlight the hedgehog. She has light purple hair and light blue highlights in her hair that is a little below her waist. Her fur is a lavender color and her eyes are a dark blue. She has a small hoop earring in her right ear and she has a black choker necklace. She has a beauty mark on her left side of her face near her mouth. Her bangs are in her face and she has a cow lick on the top of her head. (A very small hair strand is sticking up.) Her shirt is grey with corset style white ribbon tied at her bust all the way down to the end of her shirt with the bow tied at her bust. There's light metallic green hemming on the shirt and it's sleeveless that shows a little bit of cleavage. She has grayish blue Capri pants and black boots that go halfway up her calves. ****Moonlight was created along with Shadow on the ark almost 60 years ago.**

**Okayz! Now, get ready for chapter 2! (Again, sorry if some characters are OOC…I tried to get them as close to what they really act like in the games.)**

**Stay With Me Always**

_By: NikkiChan17_

_A Shad/Amy fan fic_

**Chapter 2: Old memories brought back**

_We come back to the Space Colony ARK 58 years ago. Moonlight and Shadow are in the experimenting room talking when all of the sudden, the alarm goes on._

"_WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! REPEAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! ALL HANDS TO THE ESCAPE PODS AND ABANDON THE COLONY!" the computer confirmed in a cold loud voice._

"_Shit!" Shadow shouted as he quickly rose to his feet, "It's G.U.N.! Come on! We gotta escape!"_

_Moonlight asked as she got up out of one of the chairs from the lab,__** "**__But what about-"_

"_They're irrelevant!" Shadow said with no sympathy as they both rushed towards the exit, "They're just after us! Come on!"_

"_Hai…" Moonlight replied with a nod as they hurriedly left the experimenting room._

_Shadow and Moonlight ran as fast as they could and got halfway to the room where the escape pods were kept, when all of the sudden, the G.U.N. troops rushed at them and began shooting at them. _

"_Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled out as some sharp needles shot out of his hands and killed some of the troops. _

_More troops appeared and shot mercilessly at the two Hedgehogs, which they swiftly dodged every bullet. In all of the commotion, Moonlight noticed a red laser pointed at Shadow's head and turned to see a sniper at the corner of the hall with a powerful gun._

"_Shadow get out of the way!" Yelled Moonlight at Shadow as she rushed over to protect him._

"_What?" Shadow said as he looked around confused. Moonlight then pushed Shadow out of the way just as the Sniper was shooting, causing Moonlight to get hit in the arm. She fell to the ground with a thump and winced in pain as blood started to gush out of her arm._

"_Moonlight!" Shadow cried as he attacked the sniper that hurt the lavender hedgehog._

_After eliminating the troop, Shadow ran up to Moonlight, who was lying on the ground holding her bloody arm and knelt down beside her._

"_Oh god it hurts!" Moonlight breathed as the blood ran onto the floor._

"_Here!" Commanded the ebony hedgehog as he stood up and turned his back towards her, arms out behind him, "Get onto my back. I'll take care of-"_

"_No," Argued Moonlight, clenching her teeth as she slowly struggled to get up, "I'll be fine... Lets keep moving."_

"_Mmn," Shadow muttered as they both continued to flee._

_Shadow and Moonlight kept moving on down the hall until they got to the escape pod room. Once inside, there were more troops blocking the way with their guns pointed at them._

"_I got these guys," claimed the lavender hedgehog as she stepped in front of Shadow and went into a fighting stance._

"_But…" Shadow complained stepping forward slightly._

"_I don't wanna hear it!" barked Moonlight while throwing out her arm in front of him and looked back with her dark blue eyes piercing, "Just stand back and keep out of harms way!"_

_The troops started to surround both of the hedgehogs and Moonlight pulled out a blue chaos emerald from her quills. She started to gather energy from inside of her, causing her eyes to become silver and almost soulless, "Chaotic Revenge!" Moonlight cried as a powerful mass of dark energy over threw the troops and killed all of them. It cost Moonlight so much energy that she fell to her knees panting._

"_I…I did it. I killed them all," muttered Moonlight looking down at the ground, while having a hard time breathing as she put the chaos emerald back in her quills._

"_Come on!" insisted Shadow as he rushed to her side, "There no time to rest! You have to get inside the escape pod! There's only room for one of us!"_

"_b-but…I don't want to go without you…" Moonlight objected as she turned and gazed into his eyes, "I-" _

_Shadow heard more G.U.N. troops coming their way then ran over to the door and barricaded it._

"_It's the only way! Please understand," He tried to reason with the lavender hedgehog as he went back up to her quickly, "I'm doing this because… because...because, I love you!" Shadow sputtered, making Moonlights eyes widen at his emotional response._

_Shadow grasped Moonlight's chin and kissed her tenderly. They subsided when they heard that the troops were trying to break down the door. Shadow quickly picked up Moonlight and set her down gently in the escape pod then closed it in on her. Tears wielded up in her eyes as Shadow was about to press the button to release the escape pod. Moonlight lipped to Shadow 'I love you' as she placed her hand on the glass wall of the pod while Shadow looked at her with hurt in his eyes, then closed them as he pressed the button. _

"_SHADOOOOOOOW!" the lavender hedgehog cried as the escape pod was let go and the pod went hurling toward earth as Moonlight started to cry. _

_Maria came down through the vent above the ceiling and landed on the floor, "Maria!" Shadow exclaimed as he turned around, "How did you-"_

_All of the sudden, the door came down then one of the troops shot Maria and Shadow used his Chaos Spear to kill him. Maria then quickly ran over to Shadow and shoved him into another one of the escape pods, closing the hatch on him._

"_Maria!" the red & black hedgehog shouted as he put his hands against the glass wall of the pod._

"_Shadow... I beg of you," the short haired blonde requested as she barely rested her hand on the release button and slid down to her knees, "For all of the people on Earth… Give them a chance... to be happy…Sayonara, Shadow... the Hedgehog."_

"_NO! MARIA!" Shadow screamed as Maria pushed the button and released the escape pod that went hurling down to Earth. Shadow was stuck in the pod for about 10 minutes and soon crashed in the Mystic Ruins. Shadow then got out of the pod and wandered through the jungle aimlessly for an hour until he came upon Moonlight lying helplessly on the ground._

"_Moonlight!" Shadow gasped as he ran toward her, knelt down and held her in his arms._

"_Sh-Shadow…w-we made it… even though…I'm b-badly injured…" Moonlight whispered as she weakly raised her hand and stroked Shadow's cheek._

"_Every thing will be alright… It assure you…" Shadow stated as tears wielded up in his eyes as he clutched her gently but firmly in his arms._

"_Shadow," Moonlight started, "I have loved you my whole life…more than anyone I know…but... this might be the end for me…" _

"_D-don't say that…" Shadow protested with clenched teeth, "We'll get you to a hospital and-"_

"_No Shadow," Moonlight confided, "It's too late for that. Please, just remember that if you don't ever love again… I don't know what I'd do. Just…just remember me…I'm always in your heart and memory…I l-l-love y-y-you….."_

_Moonlight said her last words, softly closed her eyes and her arm slowly dropped to her side. Shadow started to cry hysterically, "No… Damn it! M-MOONLIGHT!" Shadow yelled as it echoed through out the jungle._

Shadow shot up from his bed and gasped. He held his head in agony while being in a cold sweat and shaking.

"_Whoa… I haven't dreamt or thought about Moonlight in years,"___pondered Shadow as he sat there, looking around the room. He then got up from the bed to use the restroom and shower.

Shadow finished showering within ten minutes and walked into the living room. He made his way into the kitchen and checked the clock on one of the walls. The ebony hedgehog apprehended that it was only 7:30 am, so he decided to go and examine Jackie his chao. He peeked into the small room and saw that Amber cuddled up next to Jackie, causing the hedgehog to smirk and quietly exit the room. With nothing else to do, he goes to check on Amy. He realized that she is still asleep and began to look around the room silently, looking at all of Amy's things on her wall along with the knick-knacks on her little shelves. He came across the Tokyo Mew Mew book on her dresser which Amy was reading yesterday, and saw that it was marked in the spot where she left off. Shadow opened it and the first thing he saw was Masaya kissing Ichigo. With curiosity overcoming him, he read up to three pages then stopped.

"Ugh, how can she read this shit?" Shadow whispered with a disgusted look on his face, "It's so…childish."

Shadow put the book back the way it was on the dresser and looked around more. He saw a picture of younger Amy smiling and hugging Sonic who looked annoyed in it on her nightstand.

"Humph," Shadow grunted quietly, "Amy with the faker…"

Shadow glanced over at the sleeping Amy and started to think_, "What did she ever see in that douche? He's retarded, impatient, short tempered and prone to adventure. Sure, some women like speculation, but the blue faker is always on the move and gets disinterested easily. Even if Sonic did regard her, he'd become blasé with her in no time and find another female, leaving Rose more inconsolable than she is now."_ It was probably better this way...

With Shadow bored and nothing to do, he decided to go to the Mystic Ruins Jungle. He exited Amy's room quietly, headed out the second door located in the living room, and left the chao garden.

**Meanwhile… In Station Square…**

We come upon Sonic walking along by the hamburger place with nothing to do… just sorting out his thoughts.

"Aww maaan…" Sonic grumbled to himself with his hands behind his head, his eyes set, still deep in thought about yesterday wearing a slight frown on his face, "I think I messed up big time."

Sonic stopped walking with a pensive look on his face, "I was way too harsh on her… I mean, I know she can be annoying, but that doesn't mean I should blow my feelings up in her face. Its not cool to do that to her 'cause she's so sensitive and emotional…" Sonic muttered, as he felt guilty of his former actions.

Meanwhile, in the shadows of an alleyway, someone in a hooded black cloak was following Sonic and was staying at least 20 feet or so away from him, making sure not to get caught.

"It can't be! Is that…?" the stranger whispered shocked while peering from behind the wall. Dark blue eyes shone from the hood, big and full of wonder and yet piercing at the same time.

Sonic's ears perked up then he turned sharply around, eyes alert and piercing with death written all over them, "Who in the hell is following me?" the blue hedgehog barked suddenly pissed, "Show your face! NOW!"

The stranger was up against the wall of the alley trying to hide. Sonic went up to the alley to look, but the stranger jumped up onto a roof and started running. Sonic pursued after the stalker, thinking it was a spy of Eggman. The mysterious being was running for their life, scared out of their wits wondering, "_Why the f- does this crazy hedgehog want to kill me_?" although, the author would probably want to hunt down a weird stalker too... Anyway, it was petrified that the blue blur was catching up… FAST. Finally, the being jumped off the roof and started running into another alley, hoping to lose the blue hedgehog but unfortunately for them, it was a dead end. Sonic cornered the person into the very back wall and then grabbed 'em by the collar of the shirt and began to interrogate them.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME?"

The person remained silent out of fear while trying to breathe shallowly. With little patience, Sonic got irritated and was about to punch this "weirdo" in the face, until he heard the person sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to upset you…" the person whimpered in a dainty voice through sobs.

The victim hedgehog shook off her hood, showing her face. The young lady had a soft face and lavender fur with dark blue eyes, along light purple quills with light blue highlights, which went down to her waist (her cloak covers the lengthy part of her quills). She also had a hoop earring in her right ear and a beauty mark on the left side of her face near the mouth. Stunned, Sonic gently put her down, which she slid down to the ground still terrified.

"I-I just... just thought you were someone else that I knew. I'm really sorry! Please don't hurt me…" The hedgehog pleaded on her knees with her hands clasped together, as tears were still in her eyes.

"Hurt you? Oh, sorry about that," Sonic apologized sympathetically as his eyes softened, "Here, let me help you up."

Sonic helped the lavender hedgehog up and clarified, "I just thought you were a spy or something… Hey, I'm heading over to the hotel to visit the chao garden over there. Wanna come?"

"Uh…" the dark blue-orbed hedgehog stammered, still in shock but answered happily while wiping away her tears, "Sure! I need to go check on my chao as well," and the two started heading over towards the hotel in silence.

"_Whoa, she's real pretty…"_ Sonic thought in admiration, _"But I wonder who she thought I looked like… I'll ask her later."_ The two hedgehogs finally arrived at the hotel within 10 minutes and then go inside. Sonic mentioned with a confident grin as he pressed the elevator button, "By the way, I'm Sonic the hedgehog."

"Oh! I'm Moonlight the hedgehog," Moonlight replied with a cheery look on her face as the elevator doors opened, "Nice to meet you!" The two continued to chat as the elevator doors closed and go up into the chao garden…

**Back to Shadow…**

Shadow walked toward one part of the Mystic Ruins jungle where a old tombstone sat with these letters engraved: "_Here lies Moonlight the hedgehog. 1938-1952 A valiant hero._" Shadow held a lavender rose in his hands, which he found in a different part of the ruins on his way over. He finally reached the place and put the rose down in front of it. He wore a melancholy look on his face as he had a flashback of him and Moonlight together…

_Flashback_

_Shadow and Moonlight are alone together in the ARK and are looking out of a window that floats above the Earth._

"_Shadow," Moonlight began in a dainty but childish voice while she stared down at the beautiful blue planet, "Have you ever thought about going down there on Earth? To see all of the wonderful places that Maria always tells us about?"_

"_Moderately… Why?" the ebony hedgehog questioned as he raised an eyebrow at her briefly, then gazed back at Earth._

"_Well, I've always wanted to go there and see Paris or Egypt and all those other places. I… I want to go with you someday, just me and you together side by side." The lavender hedgehog admited while looking down at the floor and turning crimson._

"_...Oh. I guess that would be... Pleasant," Shadow muttered while slowly turning a little red and turned towards her, "Moon San?"_

"_Hmm?" Moonlight looked up at him and queried, "What?" _

"_... N-nothing. Never mind."_

_Moonlight took Shadows hand and held it. They looked up into each other's eyes for a full minute, then both suddenly turned away blushing. _

"_Sh-Shadow… I ...love you," Moonlight whispered softly with her eyes closed and her head down._

"_Huh? What was that?" Shadow asked as he turned his head back toward her._

"_O-oh nothing. Forget it. I'm just muttering… that's all."_

_Shadow scooted closer to Moonlight and gave an intent look toward Moonlight, which made her lean back nervously and turn a deep crimson._

"_That's not true. Please...please tell me. I want to know," Shadow said in a serious voice as he slowly inched closer and closer to her._

"_I said its nothing! Just n-n-never mind!" Moonlight yelled and turned her back toward him, unable to hold anything back for much longer._

"_Well, it doesn't sound like nothing!" Shadow barked back at Moonlight, then stood up, "Why are you yelling at me? I'm asking you because..." Shadows voice suddenly trailed off and he turned around with a slight scowl on his face as he muttered, "So be it."_

_Shadow began to walk off as Moonlight still had her back faced toward him, her face wearing a puzzled, yet shocked expression._

"_Because what?" Moonlight asked calmed down, with sternness in her voice as her eyes were half open and she had a slight frown on her face, "Because you care? Or because…" Then she looked back at him with softness in her eyes, "Because you love me?"_

_Shadow stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. The two hedgehogs stared at each other seriously, completely silent. Finally, Shadow walked up to Moonlight, then for once in his life, he smiled at her. Moonlight turned redder than before, but got up and ran into into his arms happily,"You caught me," Shadow confessed while stroking her head softly, "Yes... I... I do. You don't need to feel ashamed of your feelings, alright? _

"_Okay... I love you, Shadow the hedgehog. I really do," Moonlight admitted with tears streaming down her cheeks as she nuzzled into his furry chest, "I was uncomfortable about telling you because you always stare at people fiercely and are quiet most of the time. I thought you would think I was naive to think such feelings towards you. And... I was afraid that it would change things between us."_

_Shadow brought her chin up to his face and gently kissed the lavender hedgehog,"It did… it changed it for the better, my Moonlight. I'm glad you love me back. It fills me with much solace to hear that from you. Nothing can ever separate us, I vow it."_

_The two hedgehogs continued to hold each other, eyes closed with smiles on their faces, forever being in love…_

_End of Flashback_

Shadow was in a trance, gazing at the grave, wearing his famous "serious look" on his face. All of the sudden, a red blur popped up right next to him. Shadow looked to his right to see Knuckles standing there staring at him.

"Hey Shadow! Long time no see!" Knuckles said smirking with his arms crossed, " I was just passing by cause I'm taking a break from watching the Master Emerald. Hey, what are ya doing?"

"… Nothing that concerns you," the ebony hedgehog coldly replied while gritting his fangs, as he looked the other way with a snort, completely annoyed.

"Hey, who's Moonlight? Haha that's funny! Moonlight Shadow! Was she your girlfriend?" Knuckles asked while peering at the grave letters, acting rudely.

All of the sudden, Shadow grabbed Knuckles by his neck and pinned him against a tree, "You really should mind your own damned business Echidna!" Shadow growled at Knuckles while tightening his grip around his victim's neck.

"Sh-sheesh! What I say…? God, you're so touchy and bitchy! Of course…that's not a lot to expect… from a hedgehog like you!" mocked Knuckles while trying to breathe and trying to pry the ebony hedgehog's hands off his neck.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD?" Shadow growled as he released the Echidna causing him to cough and gasp for air.

"I SAID YOU'RE A PMS BITCH!" Knuckles fired back while getting back onto his feet ready for a fight.

"God you're annoying!" Shadow said, putting his hand to his forehead eyes closed, trying hard to resist the urge to kill him, realizing that this echidna was a complete waste of energy, " I have no time for your immature games. Later." Shadow states while turning around and then walks off.

"FINE! Walk away, you coward!" Knuckles barked at him with a fist in the air.

Shadow raised his arm and flipped off Knuckles without looking back, while the Echidna snorted and ran off to another part of the Mystic ruins.

**End of chapter 2!**

**Ok! Here's the end of chapter two revised! I put a lot of hard work into this! Please voice your opinions (NO FLAMES! ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM OR ELSE I WILL REPORT YOU!) and please please PLEASE review! If you need to, ask me questions and I will gladly answer them and get back to you ASAP! Thanks for reading and see ya next chappie!**


	3. Reappearances, Answers, Affections, etc

_**HI! PuddinLuver here! I apologize to those who have eagerly awaited chapter 4! but, i have posted a preview at the end of this chapter. Sorry it's been forever since I have updated! I've had extreme writers block and laziness… (I guess mostly laziness ^^') but I'm back with chappie three! Kay if I am right, last time Shadow dreamt about his past love from 58 years ago in which she died from the ARK accident… OR DID SHE? Yes, the supposedly dead Moonlight ran into Sonic thinking he was Shadow and it was love at first sight for Sonic. Then Shadow went & visited Moonlight's "grave" and had past memories about their happier times together… and then Knuckles just HAD to come along and be an annoying ass & ruin the fluffy moment. Sheesh. so here we are! If you need to refer to how Moonlight and any of the other characters look, please go back to the previous chapters because I have not put a guide in yet. Sorry! ^^''' Also, there is a cooking scene right after the first paragraph. If you want, you may skip it. It just talks about how to make French toast and homemade maple syrup. It's my actual recipe that I use to make them! ^^ You may write it down or copy onto word if you want the recipes! Here's a tip: when making French toast, use Raisin bread! It's really good!(Starts to drool and wants some) Kay, enjoy chappie three! :3**_

**Stay With Me Always**

**By: NikkiChan17**

**Chapter 3: Reappearances, Answers, Affections and Confessions**

_Tap tap tap_ went Amy's slipper on the floor of her Cave abode as she was wondering why Shadow left without writing a note or anything. _"Well," _she thought, "_That's just like Shadow after all… just being his mysterious, always 'stuck in the past' self…"_ She was frustrated that he didn't even try to leave a clue to where he went… and he hadn't even had breakfast yet. Amy paced back and forth nervously in her bubblegum pink PJ's with printed bows all over them and kept asking herself why he possibly needed to leave this early in the morning that was so important. Amy stopped pacing and sighed aloud. She needed to feed the chao their breakfast… she could hear them giggling in Amber's room and knew that soon enough they would be whining about breakfast. The last thing she needed was more stress… Her cheerful self could only handle so much at a time.

Amy went into the kitchen and got out bread, four eggs, poured about one cup of milk, and a teaspoon of salt along with a couple of spices like cinnamon and cloves. She also got out a large frying pan for the French Toast and a medium sized pot to make homemade maple syrup, mapline extract, vanilla extract, two cups of sugar, a cup of water, and a mixing bowl for the French toast. She beat the four eggs together, stirred in the milk and salt along with a couple of dashes of cinnamon and cloves. After she stirred the mixture very well, she went over (to prepare the maple syrup) and poured in the cup of water into the pot she took out and set it on the stove and turned the heat up high. After a couple of minutes, when the water started to boil, she put in the two cups of sugar and stirred it for a minute. She then put in a teaspoon and a half of mapline & a ½ teaspoon of vanilla extract and stirred for another minute. She turned off the heat and took another spoon and blew on the syrup and then tasted the sweet syrup. Satisfied, she found a little pitcher and poured the syrup into it and set it on the table. . After the syrup was finished, she went over and covered the frying pan with Crisco shortening and turned the stove on to medium heat. She then hurried over and dipped a couple of pieces of bread into the mixture and set them on the frying pan to cook in which they made a nice sizzle noise when she set them on there. She flipped the French toast when needed and set them on a plate. The process continued until there was plenty of French toast to feed all of them.

Just as Amy finished setting the table, Shadow walked into the house with one of his famous serious faces on.

"SHADOW!" Amy gasped in a girly squeal and ran up to him with a smile planted on her face, "What were ya' doin'?"

"I was out taking a walk Rose," Shadow said with a monotone voice and walked into the kitchen, not showing that he was happy to see Amy in her usual cheerfulness once again. Shadow's nose caught the scent of the French toast and syrup that smelled heavenly and went to the table and sat down. He then examined one of the dull yellow colored toast in which some of the good scents were coming from. He had no idea what it was, but it looked very good, and it was fresh too.

"What is this?" Shadow asked stabbing the discolored toast with a fork and holding it up to the other hedgehog that was giggling uncontrollably.

"Hee hee…Silly! It's French toast! Haven't you ever tried it before?" Amy asked covering her mouth with her hand to prevent a couple of laughs escaping her mouth.

"I have never even heard of this 'French Toast' before... Did you obtain it from France?" Shadow asked setting the toast down back on the plate, wearing a puzzled look on his face.

"Hahaha! No silly! I made it myself here from scratch," Amy happily replied giggling at Shadow's funny questions. He reminded her of a child who was experiencing something totally new to him. Amy took some butter and spread it on the two slices and then poured some of her syrup onto them.

"Here. Try it!" Amy commanded sweetly clasping her hands together. Shadow took the fork and knife, cut a piece up for himself and took a bite. His eyes got big as he experienced a delightful and sweet sensation as spices and sugary goodness combined to make a divine taste in his mouth. Amy looked on at him eagerly and asked, "Well, how is it?"

Shadow could not find the words to express how good it tasted. He finally found the words to say after one minute, "Extremely prodigious! How peculiar... It's so creamy and yet very saccharine, and…it's savory," Shadow said astounded at what he just ate.

"Thank you! No one has ever told me my cooking was that good!" Amy blushed with a cheerful look on her face. Shadow quickly devoured the two pieces of French toast within seconds and then held up his plate and asked, "May I obtain some more of your French toast?"

"Yes you may!" Amy replied delighted while inwardly giggling to herself. He looked just like a kid! That reminded her that she needed to tell the chao that breakfast was ready. "Amber! Jackie! Come and eat!"

"YAY FOOD!" Amber came running in with a cheery look on her face along with Jackie and they sat down and had breakfast. Amy poured milk into every ones' glass next to them and served Shadow four more pieces of French toast. She then sat down, put down a plate of several extra pieces of French toast in the middle of the table, and ate three pieces of it herself.

Shadow ate his four and grabbed three more pieces for himself and ate it all quickly,then he finally got full. He drank all of his milk and set his empty glass down hard with a loud 'clank' then burped very loudly, which made the two Chao giggle. "Shadow!" Amy scolded Shadow's rudeness as she had a displeased look on her face. "Uh… Excuse me," Shadow mumbled embarrassed at his actions. "Thank you," Amy replied content that Shadow excused himself while the other two were still giggling uncontrollably.

After everyone else finished eating, Amy and Shadow gathered all of the leftovers and cooking ingredients and put them away and then gathered all of the dirty dishes and rinsed them and set them in the dishwasher.

"So Shadow, do you want to come with me and Amber to the Chao garden?" Amy queried with a cute smile on her face. "Sure," Shadow answered point blank with no expression whatsoever on his face. "Alright! Just wait for me to get ready okay?" Amy said while she walked into her room. "Hmm," Shadow agreed and sat on the couch while watching the Chao play with some of their toys that they won in chao races.

Amy got a pair of black Capri's out from her dresser, a ruby red shirt out with white polka dots on it and two small white bows on the end of the short sleeves, a long ruby red ribbon to tie her hair, along with panties and black flat shoes with polka dots on them. They had tiny black bows on the ends of them as well as some white shorty short socks to wear with them. Once she got her outfit together, she headed into the shower and showered for 15 minutes.

While Amy showered, Shadow sat on the couch in deep thought. He pulled a small box from his quills and opened it to find a beautiful but small diamond ring inside of it. It was a delicate little thing that reminded him of a dewdrop that shined so beautifully when sunlight hit it. Shadow took out the ring with the small diamond and clutched it in his hand. He had bittersweet memories tied to this ring…

_Flashback_

"_Shadow, where are you taking me?" Moonlight asked softly with a curious look on her face as Shadow gently held onto Moonlight's hand and was leading her somewhere._

"_Someplace where we can speak in peace," Shadow confirmed to the lavender Hedgehog with a slight smile lightened up on his face. He had his usual serious look on his face, but this time it looked somewhat friendly and sincere, as if he just wanted to hold you and never let you go. _

_Shadow and Moonlight finally arrived inside of the experimenting room and Shadow took her to a spot with a couple of chairs and they both sat down. Shadow looked into the Sapphire blue-eyed hedgehog and had her into a trance for a moment._

"_Moonlight…" Shadow broke the peaceful silence._

"_Y-yes Shadow kun…?" Moonlight answered softly while a red tint spread onto her cheeks._

"_I… I really and truly love you, more than any other life form I have ever met… and I want to share my life with someone special… and I think that special someone... is you," Shadow spoke his heart out while keeping gentle eyes locked with his lover._

"_S-Shadow…" Moonlight barely spoke as her heart started to pound faster from joy and excitement. _

"_Moonlight the hedgehog…" Shadow was about to get down on one knee while his hand was reaching for the little box in his quills until the emergency alarm went off and turned the flashback from savoringly sweet to ultimately sour…_

_End of flashback_

"_Damn…"_ Shadow condemned himself inside his head while still clutching onto the ring he had taken out, _"Why was I punished to be eternally without Moonlight? Even if she had rejected me, I wish that she were still alive… If only I was quick enough to save her… if I could just see her once again… I would be able to move on and stop looking into the past." _

Shadow put the ring back inside the box and hid the little box once again in his quills while still pondering over Moonlight. About 5 or more minutes later, Amy came out dressed and looking even more happy and energetic than usual. The ribbon was used as a headband and was tied in a perfect big bow, which the bow was on her left side of her head. She also seemed to have a sparkle in her magenta eyes.

"_Whoa…" _Shadow thought to himself with pink tinted cheeks, _"How is it possible for a hedgehog to look so striking just by cleansing oneself?"_

"Ya ready?" Amy asked as she walked up to him with an adorable little wink.

"Yeah. Lets go," Shadow followed the pink hedgehog over to the front door with the two chao following them. Amy stopped at the door and turned to her right as she looked out a seemingly peephole to see if any other being was out there. It seemed to be that no one was in sight, so she turned to Shadow and Jackie and commanded them, "You guys, no one must know I live here okay? The only ones who are allowed to know are you two and Amber, understand?"

"Affirmative," Shadow replied with a small nod.

"Yes maam!" Jackie confirmed with a salute.

"Hee hee! Good! Then here we go!" Amy cheerfully beamed and opened the door that lead out to the neutral chao garden and they all went out. They then went onto the transporter and headed to the Mystic Ruins garden.

_MEANWHILE…_

Sonic and Moonlight were in the Mystic Ruins garden, walking over to meet Moonlight's chao Astra with Sonic's chao Rover following behind.

"Oh… so this is your chao?" Sonic finally spoke as they were coming upon the shiny purple chao that had blue feet and hands who is a hero that was raised into immortality and had glassy sky blue eyes that seemed so innocent and yet wise when you looked into them; she is part peacock and part lion.

"Yep! This is Astra," Moonlight confirmed happily as she pet her chao on the head in which the chao respond with a coo. "Her name means 'star' in Greek."

"Wow… she looks pretty smart," Sonic examined her closely while Astra hovered around sonic studying him as well.

"Yeah…" Moonlight agreed as the shiny purple chao fluttered down onto the ground, "She has won some races and karate matches back in her day… she can even fight me pretty well too."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Rover gleefully cheered while jumping up and down making the little Star turn pink.

"Luna san, don't brag so much about me…" Astra quietly but humbly mumbled while nudging Moonlight.

"Hmm hmm! But you know its true…" Moonlight winked at her chao, which made Star blush.

"Mmm well, yeah…" Astra said flustered and embarrassed while nervously playing with the tuft on her tail. "Heh heh…" Sonic smirked at the little chao's cuteness, "So Moonlight, who did I remind you of when you first saw me?"

"Huh? Oh…" Moonlight looked down while blushing slightly, unsure of what to say, "Just an old friend…"

"Ah. But I don't know of many hedgehogs around here. Especially ones that look like me…" Sonic admitted, knowing instantly that apparently it was more than an old friend, " Well actually, there is one that I know."

Moonlights lifted her head up, eyes widened eagerly and asked, "You do?"

"Uh yeah… but I don't know where he is at the moment… he tends to wander and likes to be alone. He don't like me much either," Sonic chuckled while leaning against a rock wall. "Oh…" Moonlight sighed in disappointment then sat on the ground, in which Astra sat atop her head and cooed sadly… she knew exactly why she was sad.

"…But, I CAN tell you that I do know his name and what he looks like, as well as where I have seen him hang at times whenever I do pass by him," Sonic said in a happier tone of voice. "Really?" Moonlight shot back up with her eyes twinkling, "You can?"

"Yeah… but first you gotta tell me more about you," Sonic teased, eyes narrowed.

"Oka-"

"Also you gotta go on a date with me to Twinkle Park tonight, alright?" the blue hedgehog compromised in a mischievous voice, wearing a cocky grin on his face. Moonlight sighed then smirked, "You place a good and hard bargain Sonic…" Moonlight went close enough to Sonics face, making him turn crimson, "but ya got a deal."

Moonlight walked back to her spot and sat on the ground leaving Sonic just stunned for a brief moment. "Do you wanna know about me, or are you just gonna stand there like a baka-bakashi all day?" Moonlight said after a couple of moments, with her eyebrow raised. (In case you don't know, "baka-bakashi" means "stupid idiot" in Japanese)

"Uh yeah! Right…" Sonic finally said alert but embarrassed as he sat down while a couple of chuckles escaped from the two chao.

"Not many people know about me… or us, that is to say," Moonlight began while gazing at the ocean, "I was an experiment made on the Space colony ARK, some 58 years ago. I was one of the many prototypes for the ultimate life form… my friend was created after I was, and thus he was the final experiment for the ultimate life-form… they named him, Shadow. I supposedly was too strong for my own good that if someone wasn't careful, I could become uncontrollably destructive and kill anything in my path. I actually have no real knowledge of how powerful I really am, nor do I remember. I know that like Shadow, I can use a power that includes using Chaos control and other attacks that some Shadow could not master…but I had and have no use for them whatsoever unless there comes a time when it is necessary to use them. Besides, it requires too much of my energy anyway," Moonlight brushed off on the last sentence and Sonic nodded in agreement.

"I know that people have heard of the accident on ARK, and that professor Gerald's Granddaughter was shot by a GUN troop. But what happened that day… was too unbearable for me and my Shadow to try and save poor Maria. They had heard of Shadow and my powers but they, for some reason, wanted Shadow more than me. If I could, I would have told them to take me instead… I was the one they should've captured. Shadow doesn't deserve to be locked up for 58 years and possibly be tortured… Shadow…Shadow…"

Moonlight broke into tears and wept on the ground uncontrollably, "Shhh… Its okay Moonlight… you don't have to explain anymore," Sonic picked up and cradled the lavender hedgehog in his arms while stroking her head as the other two cooed her as well. Moonlight finally calmed down after a couple of minutes and sat back up with still a couple of sniffles.

"I'm sorry for losing it like that…" Moonlight apologized softly while staring at the ground and wiping away her tears, "I haven't shared this with anyone at all since the incident. I lied about who I was, changed my looks, my identity, everything. I moved to what is now called Station Square and have behaved just like a regular citizen. Astra knows everything about me as well, including my love, Shadow. People have tried to get to know me, but I haven't really trusted anyone at all… except you, Sonic."

Sonic looked into her eyes and could tell she had relied on him for his help. He didn't want to tell her that he knew Shadow because of jealousy, but he had to tell her so she could find him and be happy as well. He looked down at the ground saddened then told her, "I know of Shadow. He is black and red, quiet, stubborn and loathes me to death. He does always talk about the past and Maria, but I've never heard him mention you before. I have seen him a couple of times in the Mystic ruins jungle. You should see if you can find him."

Moonlight smiled and cried tears of joy to hear such a positive answer after waiting for so long. She was relieved to know that he wasn't still captured. Sonic stood up then turned around to walk away. "Sonic!" Moonlight got on her feet while calling after him, which made him turn around. "Yeah?" Sonic answered and Moonlight walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for telling me everything you could. It means a lot to me."

Moonlight ran off towards the exit and turned back towards him briefly, "Oh yeah! I'll come meet you over in front of Twinkle Park at 4:00 kay?" Moonlight winked and Astra followed the lavender hedgehog out of the garden. Sonic touched his cheek gingerly while smirking, "Ya did good Sonic… Ya did good."

At that moment, Shadow, Amy and their Chao transported into the garden. Amy gasped as she saw Sonic and hid behind a boulder along with Amber.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Shadow looked at Amy wearing an apathetic, yet puzzled look on his face as she put a finger up to her lips and whispered, "SHHH! He'll hear you!" Shadow just sighed and reasoned, "Rose, why can't you just suck up your pride, tell him how callous he was yesterday, how you've meditated on his words and that you have moved forward with your life?" Shadow asked with a straight to the point attitude.

Amy looked at him and realized she needed to do this now, not later, "Okay… I'll… I'll do it! So I can have a clear conscience!" Amy stood up with her hand in a fist then marched over to Sonic with a serious look on her face. Rover saw Amy and Amber coming over and nudged Sonic in the leg while murmured, "Uh oh… don't look now, but I think Amy's still upset at you."

Sonic froze on the spot with a chill running down his back, wearing a priceless 'scared out of his wits' look on his face. He then slowly, but hesitantly, turned around to see a serious but inwardly frightened Amy coming to discuss yesterday with him. "Uh… hey Ames," Sonic mumbled awkwardly while looking off to his left. Amy cast her gaze down at the ground nervously and muttered, "Hey Sonic…" and the two became silent for a moment, not knowing what to say next. Finally, Sonic looked at her and broke the silence, "Hey, about yesterday... I'm-"

"What you said to me yesterday was pretty harsh, we both know that. Still, its true that I continuously behave like a child and hold high expectations for you to marry me... when really, I know you wouldn't want to get tied down by me," Amy confessed, still staring down at her feet while kicking imaginary pebbles on the ground.

"Ames…" Sonic uttered her name ashamed while hurt shone in his eyes. He yearned very much to apologize yet Amy continued to express her emotions, "…And now I realize that I'm too old to be acting this way. Sonic, I have mixed feelings about what I am about to tell you, but I have finally gotten over you."

Amy looked up into Sonic's eyes with a melancholy look in them then smiled toward him in a friendly manner. Sonic couldn't believe his ears at what he had just heard. For a moment he thought he was dreaming, but he knew he was awake. He was somewhat relieved… and yet he felt ashamed of what he had done to cause this girl to not pursue after him any more… he hoped he hadn't truly hurt her deep down inside. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you Ames?"

Amy hesitated then admitted, "Well, it does sting, but I know I'll be just fine. And besides…" Amy looked back at Shadow with a loving smile and a soft look in her eyes, "I have someone who understands me just for who I am, no matter what I do." Shadow looked at her from a distance and in that moment, that look gave him a feeling he hadn't felt in 58 years… one he missed so much that he felt a pang in his heart. He smiled big inwardly but outside he barely found enough courage to muster up even a slight smile. Amy though, only needed a slight smile to make her heart glow.

"I'm glad to hear that Ames," Sonic felt alleviated to hear that she would be okay then asked, "Hey, do you want to go to Twinkle park tonight?" Amy brightened up and cheerfully replied, "Sure! Shadow and I were going to go together with our chao as well tonight, so we can tag along."

Sonic felt like he definitely needed to clean out his ears. Did he just hear what he thought he just heard? Shadow? Going with AMY to Twinkle park…like a DATE? He couldn't believe it! Nevertheless he smoothly answered back, "Cool. I have a date with a girl over at Twinkle Park so it can be like a double date! I gotta go get some chili dogs! See ya tonight!" Sonic and Rover ran out of the garden before Amy could kill him hearing the word 'Double date'.

"I! You! He! UGH!" Amy burst as her entire face turned crimson. Shadow was pissed that the faker would even DARE call it a double date and fool himself into thinking that he would live. Amy sighed then walked over to Shadow, "Well, I guess we are going on a double date with Sonic and his 'mysterious' woman of mystery…" Shadow turned pink hearing that she actually called it a double date herself. He didn't think she thought of him that highly… let alone want to possibly… kiss him. It made him feel flustered on the inside but he kept his cool all the same.

Amy quickly changed the subject to prevent things from getting anymore uncomfortable, "Hey, want to see whose chao can beat the other at Karate?" "Sure," Shadow replied, relieved that she changed the subject, "But I must warn you, I disciplined Jackie well in the Martial arts." Amy got a little fire in her eyes as she said with a clenched fist, "Well Amber is trained a little also in the martial arts! Lets just see who truly is the master! Race ya!" Amy took off towards the transporter, leaving Shadow standing there shaking his head. He planned on using his chaos control anyway…

_**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE JUNGLE**_

Moonlight was wandering around looking for Shadow deep in the dense jungle. She headed to the spot where he would most likely be found: her supposed grave. Moonlight ended up finding it after trying to trace his scent, but she was disappointed to see he wasn't there. Astra returned to Moonlight, who was flying over the jungle for her master to see if she could locate him but with no luck.

"Hey Luna san! Look what I found!" Astra fluttered over to the Sapphire blue-eyed Hedgehog and dropped the Lavender rose in her hand that was placed by Shadow earlier on top of the grave. It still had a couple of dewdrops on it and had Shadow's scent on it. Moonlight breathed in the candy-like scent of the rose then sighed in a melancholy tone. She cupped the bloom in her hands and gently embraced it.

"Shadow kun…" Moonlight whispered and shed a single teardrop, "You still love me…" Moonlight looked lovingly at it and remembered how Shadow compared her to this rose…

_Flashback_

"_Gah… I sure hate those experiments… They always leave my neck feeling sore!" Moonlight groaned to herself while returning to her quarters, rubbing her neck. She turned on the light, took off her shoes, took out her ponytail, which she had her long light purple with baby blue highlighted quills tied back for the experiment, and flopped down onto her bed. "Mmm… I wish Shadow kun was done…" Moonlight thought aloud dreamily to herself, "I could sure use his soothing deep voice to lull me to sleep." At that moment, she spotted something in the corner of her eye. She sat up slowly to see what the object was and saw resting on her windowsill, a lavender rose with a note tied to it that said on the cover, "__To my lovely Moon blossom__" the Lavender hedgehog blushed at the cute nickname and opened the note. It read:_

"_Sweetest Moonlight__,_

_This rose was picked just fresh to compliment your beauty, yet I and this flower know it does not do you justice still. No matter how hard it tries to match your beauty, it shall only fail, for it has not basked in your serene light and thus aches for it. But please, take this gift as a symbol of me yearning for your love, which I need and thrive on forever more__._

_Your Moonlight's Shadow__"_

_Moonlight read it a couple times over and blushed so much that her ears became red, yet she couldn't help but smile. She knew he hardly showed his emotions, but his words told all. She could also tell that he must have been reading a lot of poetry lately, since he wasn't normally well versed in writing or in speech. She truly appreciated the effort he put in the message so that it would make her day...it made her heart leap for joy. The rose to her looked prettier than she in her mind, so she could hardly believe that she had more beauty than this glorious flower. She set it in a vase and sprinkled some water on the pedals and got ready for bed. Just before she fell into slumber, she gazed upon that flower and went over the note in her mind and wanted to remember it always, for whenever she felt alone and sad…_

_End of Flashback_

Moonlight was crying, hoping to see her Shadow again. She had waited for so long…but she wondered why their love must be separated for much longer? Having those thoughts in her mind only caused her to cry harder, each tear hurting her more when they escaped one by painful one. If only she could see his smile, just once more… when that day would come, she could live her life as she had always wanted to.

The lavender hedgehog's ears perked up as she sensed someone else behind her. She jumped high into the air, did a mid-air back flip and landed right behind the person. She got the victim into a headlock and started interrogating him with a bunch of questions, "Why are you here? How long have you been spying on me? Are you a member of GUN?"

"I… I'm not with GUN! I was just taking a stroll and saw you crying! I didn't mean to alarm you! Sheesh!" Knuckles growled and tried to break free from the strong Hedgehogs' headlock. Moonlight thrust her arms to let the Echidna free which made him fall to the ground gasping for air. "Oh… Sorry!" Moonlight bowed in an apologetic way. Knuckles rubbed his neck and brushed it off, "Nah… its okay. I probably would've done the same thing. I gotta say though that you sure have good hearing! Plus, you are really strong for a hedgehog."

"Yeah? Well, I work out a little," Moonlight rubbed her arms embarrassed and flattered all at once. Knuckles noticed that Moonlight was holding the rose in her hand and remembered that Shadow put in on the grave from earlier and asked, "Hey, are you going to water the rose or something? Or were you just looking at it?" Moonlight was a little offended and questioned all huffy, "Why do you ask?" "Well I just saw another hedgehog put it there earlier so as to pay his respects to that 'Moonlight' girl… did you know her too?" Knuckles asked once again being nosey. "…Yeah. You could say that we were practically the same person," Moonlight said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Knuckles raised an eyebrow and queried, "Really? How so?" Moonlight shrugged, "Oh I dunno… why don't you blink a couple of times and maybe you will find the answer your looking for," the hedgehog smirked, eyes narrowed then walked away with rose in hand and Astra fluttering behind slowly.

Knuckles looked confused and just stood there, the gears slowly turning in his head. Then his eyes widened and he flipped out, "W-WAIT! Y-Y-YOU MEAN-?" Knuckles ran after the hedgehog but she had mysteriously disappeared. Knuckles stood there freaked out, blinking several times while saying to himself, "T-that was… I seriously need to sleep more," Knuckles rubbed the back of his head while walking off towards the Master Emerald. Moonlight sneakily had a Chaos Emerald ready on her and used Chaos Control just to mess with the Knucklehead. She was giggling on top of the Mystic Ruins altar and watched as the day was getting late.

"Well, we better get going, huh Astra?" Moonlight asked her chao in which Astra replied, "Yes Luna san. We don't wanna be late for your date now do we?" the shiny purple Chao smirked and flew down off the top and landed on the ground. "Oh yeah," Moonlight followed suit then scratched the back of her head, "Don't wanna forget my 'handsome date' !" Moonlight chuckled as did Star and they walked off into the jungle still laughing…

_**End of chapter 3!**_

_**Woo! I'm done with this chapter! Wow! That took me five days straight to type! Well…. I did sleep of course but man! That sure took a lot of thinking on my part! So, what did u think? I adore the forbidden love kinda thing! SO ROMANTIC! :D KYAAA! Kay well, onto the next chapter! Please wait patiently! Its called "Double Date at Twinkle Park" Please review if you can or I will not update until I get at least 5 reviews! As a bonus, here's a tiny preview of the next chapter! Aight! See ya! ;3**_

_**Chapter 4 Preview:**_

_There she saw sonic waiting out by the entrance elevator to the amusement park and walked over there to him._

_Once she was close enough to him, she greeted with a casual smile, "Hey Sonic!" _

_The blue hedgehog stared at her strangely since he did not recognize her and asked, "Uh... Can I help you?"_

_"Ah right! You don't recognize me, do you?" Moonlight giggled as the hedgehog stood there confused. He looked a little more closely and then his eyes widened, "MOONLIGHT?"_

_"Shhh!" Moonlight hushed Sonic and put her pointer finger to her lips as she brought her voice down to a whisper, "I changed my looks so that I won't be recognized by GUN troops...they still might be hunting for me."_

_"Ah, makes sense..." Sonic nodded with a smirk, "I gotta admit though, that look suits you nicely!"_

_"What, you didn't like how I looked before?" Moonlight teased the blue hedgehog with an impish smile planted on her face while nudging him arm causing him to become nervous, "U-uh no! T-that's not what I meant at all!"_

_She giggled again at Sonic's reaction and reassured him with a gentle smile, "I know, I was just teasing, you goof! And thanks... I'm glad you think so," He smiled back with his cheeks turning a little pink and the two went inside the elevator and went up into the entrance to Twinkle Park._


End file.
